Realizing a love so true
by 2qt4u887
Summary: ..i'm not soo good with these things...but 6th year..a story of love,lies,secrets,deaths,a prophecy,where enemies turns into friends,friends turns into lovers,and where you find out who your true friends are...


**Realizing A Love So True**

**Disclaimer: **They're not mine to own...they're all JK Rowlings! but this stories mine!

**A/N: **this is my first hp fan fic...soo please tell me what you think about it, but dont be hating! LoL, if you dont like it then just dont comment it...i would just like input and suggestions from people who likes it..ohh and i love harry potter and hermione granger pairing..sooo there will be a harry/hermione pairing... ginny/draco & ron/luna...ok, sooo this takes place in their 6th year...

**summary: Don't really have a summary...hp/hg nl/ll rw/lb and dm/gw pairing...**

**Chapter One - - Unnoticed**

He was her best friend. The guy she had loved since she met him. She always stood on his side never letting him down. She was always on his beck and call. Whenever he needed her she was there with no hesitation. When he needed help with homework, or whatever unnecessary trouble he got himself into, she helped him out. Til this day, she'd could neve imagine turning her back against him. She was at the Grimmauld place. It was awkward going back there. After what had just happened a few month back, she couldn't imagine going back to the Grimmauld and having everything be the same again.

Sixteen year old Hermione Granger stood at 5'5" with her brown curly hair almost more wavy than curly, and her figure had formed out. She wasn't skinny, nor was she fat. She had grown beautifully. She didn't understand why she got no word from him. He had singled himself out. She had been writing him all summer, and had recieved no word from him. She was worried about him, yet he closed himself out from everyone.

"Hermione."

She looked up from her book that she was reading. She was sitting in the livingroom with a book in her hand while everyone else were doing their own thing.

She looked up at the blue eyed, red haired Ginny. Ginny stood at 5'6", with her red hair midwaist. "What's up Gin?" she asked.

"Harry's here," she said, and pausing sighing. "He doesn't look too good," she said.

"How did he get here?" Hermione asked.

"I really don't know. Ron brought him upstairs, but he's back down. In the kitchen with mom and dad. I suspect Harry would want to talk to you. He has been snapping at everyone since he came in."

Hermione put the book down, "What makes you think he'd want to talk to me?" she asked.

Ginny shrugged, "It's just a guess," she said, and wandered off into the kitchen.

Hermione sighed, and got up. She climbed the stairs, and walked down the hall. She saw the door at the end cracked opened. She slowly walked in, and saw Harry sitting on the bed facing the window. "Harry," she said softly. He didn't say anything. "Harry, I-"

"You should go Hermione," he said not turning around nor looking at her.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said walking in, and shutting the door behind her.

"You should," he said.

"Harry-"

He got up and walked towards the window. "Hermione you don't understand. Everyone I get close too, I touch, I hug, anyone involved with me in any way-" he paused, and turned to look at her. "They get hurt. Everyone that I care about, that associates with me in anyway. Don't you see that Hermione?" he asked.

"Yeah, but Harry. We can help you," she said walking towards him slowly and cautiously.

He chuckled coldly, "Right, and who?" he asked challenging her to answer.

"Ron, the Weasleys, Lupin, Tonks, everyone Harry," she said pausing, and pointed at herself, "Me," she said.

"Right now you're the last person I want near me," Harry said without thinking.

Hermione stopped her advances, and froze. "What?" she asked in disbelief, "Yo-You can't possibly know this," she said trying hard not to cry.

He looked away from her, "I did," he said.

She swallowed the hard rock in her throat, "Right," she said, and turned around to leave, but she stopped at the door. She turned around sharply, "You know what Harry. I've always been there for you. Through thick and thin, through everything," she said sniffing, "When everyone turned their backs on you, when Ron did. I have ALWAYS been there for you. Never doubting you, ever," she said letting out a breath, and looking to the side. "You know if you keep pushing people away Harry, sooner or later even I will turn my back on you," she said waiting for a reaction from him. Any reaction. When he didn't look at her or say anything she nodded a bit, turned and left the room with no more left to say.

He finished writing back to the person who had sent the letter. "Take it to him," he said to Hedwig tying the note and sent her out the window. There was a knock on the door, and he glanced back. "It's open," he called out.

Ginny walked in leaving the door wide open, "Mum wanted me to call you for dinner," she said.

He looked at her. His eyes scanning her once, and then twice. "You look good Gin," he said.

She smiled at bit, "Thanks. Y-You too," she said.

He chuckled, "Am I making you a bit uncomfortable?" he asked realizing that he was standing there with a towel around his waist. He had just gotten out of the shower a few minutes before.

She blushed looking down, "Well I-"

"I'm not really hungry," Harry said decidingly.

"Ok," Ginny said turning to walk out but gasped as Harry appeared in front of her quite fast. "H-How did you- you're not even supposed to be able to do that," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"A-Apparate," she said realizing how close they were.

He chuckled, "Is that so?" he asked raising an eyebrow, and tilted his head, "Then tell me how would I know how too?"

"I-I can't," she admitted.

He chuckled again pulling her in, and closing the door.

Ginny woke up smiling. She reached out for the clock seeing it was three. She shot up from the bed startling the person next to her. "Sorry," she apologized, "I-I need to go to the room with Hermione. Mum will kill me," she said getting off the bed hurriedly, and rushed out of the room. She walked into the room she was sharing with Hermione as quietly as she could.

The light turned on making Ginny wince, and squint her eyes.

"Geez Hermione, what's that for?" she asked.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"With Harry, what is with the lights?" Ginny asked in annoyance.

"Sorry," Hermione said, and dimmed the lights. "Did he say anything?"

"No," Ginny said getting in the other bed, and crawled under the covers. "We just slept, that's all. I'm really tired Herm, night," she said.

Hermione sighed, and turned off the lights.


End file.
